1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device, and more particularly to a retaining device for a telescopic music stand. The retaining device is pivotal with respect to the music stand so that the telescopic music stand is able to be selectively secured or released.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional telescopic music stand includes an outer tube, an inner tube slidably received in the outer tube and a retaining screw. The retaining screw extends through the outer periphery of the outer tube to abut the outer periphery of the inner tube so that the position of the inner tube relative to the outer tube is secured. When the position of the inner tube is about to be adjusted, for example, to be retracted inside the outer tube or extend further to the outer tube, the user rotates the retaining screw to release the abutment to the outer periphery of the inner tube so that the inner tube is able to slide freely inside the outer tube. When the position of the inner tube relative to the outer tube is adjusted, then the user once again rotates the retaining screw to abut the outer periphery of the inner tube to secure the inner tube with respect to the outer tube. This kind of adjusting mechanism does have the effect to adjust the relative position between the inner tube and the outer tube. However, some factors still need to be considered especially when the adjusting mechanism is put in practice.
Normally, the free end of the inner tube is loaded with something, e.g. a drum, a cymbal, etc. so that when the relative position between the inner tube and the outer tube is adjusted, whether the retaining screw can hold the load on the inner tube is still a question. Furthermore, after a period of using the retaining screw, inevitably, there will be scratches on the outer periphery of the inner tube, which deteriorate the overall appearance of the inner tube. Because the operation of the retaining screw depends solely on the threads through the periphery of the outer tube and on the retaining screw, if either threads is damaged there will be no retaining effect to hold the inner tube in place any more.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved retaining device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a retaining device to effectively secure the inner tube with respect to the outer tube. The retaining device has a holding arm pivotally connected to the housing of the retaining device so that the pivotal movement of the holding arm is able to selectively hold the inner tube relative to the outer tube.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an abutting element extendable inside the housing of the retaining device so that the abutting element is able to selectively abut the holding arm to push the holding arm away from the inner tube to release the limitation to the inner tube from the holding arm.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide an adjusting screw extending through the outer periphery of the outer tube to engage with the abutting element so as to control the movement of the abutting element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.